This invention relates to paper bags of the type used to carry consumer products, usually fast food items, and more particularly, a bag which is constructed to form a primary pocket and an auxiliary or second pocket which includes integral coupon indicia, which pocket is useful in carrying a second or promotional item in addition to the principal item.
Paper bags of the type used to carry consumer goods are well known. These bags are commonly used in markets to carry grocery items and in the retail fast food trade. These bags are fabricated from a single sheet of paper or a lamination of sheets of paper or plies which have been bonded together, glued to form a tube, and then severed and folded. The bags thus formed define front, back, side and bottom panels or walls. Such bags have an open top and define a primary product carrying compartment or pocket into which items, such as grocery items or fast food items, are loaded. The outer surface of the bag can be printed with various types of indicia. Moreover, if two plies are used, the inner and outer plies can have the same or different properties. For example, the inner ply can be liquid or grease resistant and the outer ply may be strong and susceptible to printing thereon. Various combinations of the properties can be selected depending upon the use the bag is to be put.
Usually, bags have only a primary load-carrying compartment for carrying a single type of item unless all purchased items are to be carried together. It is sometimes desirable also to carry other items such as eating utensils such as knives, forks and spoons, napkins, and the like, and preferably apart from the main compartment.
In addition, it is desirable to print integrally but removably such bags with indicia which can be used as a coupon later on. U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 390,823 filed Aug. 8, 1989 and Ser. No. 390,826 filed Aug. 8, 1989, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 139,718; 1,975,404; 2,047,745; 2,330,051; 2,344,369; 2,867,372; 2,917,164; 3,522,908; 3,762,628; 4,204,600; German No. 859559; German No. DE 3716556A; and French No. 2435401 disclose various types of compartmented bags.
In this system it is an object to provide a bag having an open primary compartment, an open secondary compartment, and a coupon indicia section integrally and removably associated with the secondary compartment.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.